It Was Love At First Sight
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: Jessica Mandy Laurence is a 20 yr old girl (well, duh). She works and sleeps. But she hates bands (apart from her brothers). When she is forced to go to an Ed Sheeren concert, which she thinks will be boring, for her best-ever-friends 21st birthday, what she doesn't know is that her life will be changed forever... OK couldn't find Music on category list, so there you go.


Jessica was a girl who didn't really like bands (apart from her brothers). She was the last person in the world you'd expect to go to a concert. But, when her best-friend-like-forever-and-ever wanted to go see Ed Sheeren for her birthday, she didn't have a choice. The tickets were bought. Jessie thought it would be boring.

_**How very wrong she was.**_

(In Story)

"JESSIE!"

I moaned. I wanted to stay in bed all day, like a normal 20 year old would on a Sunday, but I had to get up. Today was my best-ever-ever-friends birthday, she was 21. We were going to a concert, and Ella made me come. Now, before you start asking questions, here's a little bit about me and Ella;

I am normal. I have blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and often I wear odd socks.

Ella is normal. She has blue eyes, blonde hair, and often wears odd socks.

We live in a flat together, in Bristol. We both go to the same University, but I study computing and stuff like that, she study's cooking and art. We are very good friends, have I mentioned that? We've been friends since we met each other in Reception class, when we were 4. Legend has it, that I saw her, shouted Ella, while she shouted Jessie, and hugged each over. It's just a legend though. Neither of us thinks it's true.

I own a pug, by the name Maya. I only named her that after Pewdiepies dog. Yes, I am a bro.

A/N: This isn't a Pewdiepie love story btw. If you don't know who Pewds is, research him. That's your homework.

I prefer to stay in bed all day and watch YouTube videos than go out shopping, or going to parties, blah blah blah. Let's just say, I'm lazy.

On this particular day, Maya thought it was funny to jump on my face when I went back to sleep.

"WHAT TH- Oh. Maya. It's you."

I sighed.

"Are you hungry? Because there's food downstairs, and you know it!"

Maya woofed.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up!"

I threw the covers off my bunk, and try to get up, failing terribly. My legs give way, and I fall to my knees, resulting in pain.

I sighed again.

"This is gonna be a long day, Maya," I mutter.

She just barks.

…

"Come on Maya! Come on sweetheart, we're taking you to Uncle Jacobs!" I shout to Maya.

My knee still really hurts. I needed to take Maya to my brothers place. He's in a band, by the way. Called The Nutcases. This is true. His friends and him are nutcases. He does rock, but he isn't doing any gigs or practise or anything for a few days, so me and Ella are taking Maya to Jacobs house.

Maya trudges along the gravel, looking quite grey herself. Ella has hold of her lead, but she's not attached to it. Maya, not Ella. We trust Maya enough to walk without a lead, but we still take it with us.

When we get to Jacobs, I can hear him on the phone. Giving no notice to it, I press the doorbell multiple times, and wait. Ella tries to catch up. I hear Jacob saying bye to whoever he was on the phone to, and open the door.

"How is my big girl doing?!" He suddenly shouts.

I go to open my mouth, when he bends down to Maya and scratches behind her ear. I glare at him.

"Ha, just kidding. Anyway, shouldn't you be in a car, or are you walking to Manchester?" He questions.

I glare harder at him, but only playfully.

He laughs.

"Ok, ok. See you guys!" He says, giving me a hug.

I finally smile.  
"See ya Jacobuzzi!" I say, walking away.

I call him that sometimes, because he held a party once and drank too much. He was sick in the Jacuzzi (Jaco-Booze-i. Geddit?)

It was his turn to glare.

I just laugh and carry on walking away.

When we got back to the flat, I help Ella lug all her bags into my little car, and then she helped me. No, infact, I lie. I helped her, and then I got my one bag, and shoved it in the back, while she got in the passenger seat.

I started the engine.

This was gonna be a long drive.

A/N:

Ok, how did you like it? Normally I make first chapters short, but I did this one longer, just for you. Yes you. Not the other readers, you. Anyways, I am gonna need OCs in this story. I don't know exactly what I'm gonna do with this, but I ain't going to the actually concert for ages (btw, my name isn't Jessica) not until 27th October, and right now it's 17th January. So, quite a while to go, but I'll improvise stuff. So, comment for more chapters, more comments + follows means quicker updates! Remember that kids! Also, check out SkyStories, he's my friend and starting out on Fanfiction.

But anyway, remember to comment and follow, it really would help me feel better, and, as always:  
BYE‼‼‼‼‼‼!


End file.
